A conventional MEMS microphone mainly takes silicon or polycrystalline silicon as a structural material to form a vibration diaphragm or a backplate. The backplate and the vibration diaphragm are disposed on a common substrate with a back chamber in which a support column is disposed. The support column is usually connected to a side wall. A connection portion partitions the back chamber. Some dust may enter the microphone during production, which adversely affects the product quality. In order to clean the dust, an air gun needs to be used for cleaning a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) during assembly.
In a blowing process, since the back chamber is partitioned by the connection portion, a transverse motion of the blown airflow is obstructed, resulting in a local high pressure which may further damage the connection portion, the backplate or the vibration diaphragm. As a result, the microphone fails to work. The yield is reduced consequently.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a solution to improve the anti-blowing capability of the MEMS microphone.